A Family Affair
by Sarah G
Summary: Takes place before and through S1,S2. The Conclave existed almost from the beginning and they have thrived but for the sake of the world they must be stopped. What it was, what it is, and what it will always be. How I wanted S3 to go.
1. Chapter 1

This story has been revolving in my head for quite sometime in various forms. It really took shape when I finally got around to listening to the commentary for the episode "Freak Nation". I was forced to do this to satisfy my curiosity for a well developed storyline. This story is what was created. I've added a lot of back story for the Familiars because let's face it I am a proud history buff who likes DA and I want to be just like Tolkien _(delusions of grandeur, believe me I know_) but that means for you, gentle reader, is an extremely involved storyline.

When I say involved I mean involved. For instance when I was taking Anthropology I in college, we covered the Minoan society which wasn't much and it left plenty of room to explore in my mind (specifics like languages, cultures and timelines). I am also going to be playing in the whole mythology of Familiars vs Transgenics war and situations. That's going to be the fun part. Please be patient with me.

For most of the story it's going to be in her perspective and I will be building the foundation for a couple of chapters and the original DA characters won't be heavy. A lot of the mythos won't truly be explained until worlds collide but as the character matures snippets will begin to appear. Please enjoy. Oh, and any questions…review and let me know.

* * *

Prologue 

September 7, 1995

"Almost there...push push push," the doctor urged. The young almost mom on the bed sweating, moaning, and straining.

"Its a girl!" But the mother never heard him say that only the roaring of her baby could be heard. She laid back gasping in relief. She looked to her right and there she was, absolutely the most beautiful thing her eyes had ever laid eyes on. The proud papa on the other side in awe.

"What do we name her DeDe?"

"Lynea'...Lynea' Anastacia. She's so beautiful." whispered Dede as Lynea' was set in her arms and tilted her head and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "She looks like you darling."

"Darling...hmmm...It's been a quite a few hours since I've heard that word. I have to say it wasn't 'Darling' a few minutes ago." he replied teasingly.

"Hey...I was in an enormous amount of pain. We can't all have such high pain tolerances like somebody else I know."she quipped.

"Well I guess I'll have to get the mailman."

"You leave that poor soul alone; he already has to contend Mrs. Whitenhymer's grouchy old dogs."

"I guess I'll pass the chance up then." She giggled.

* * *

Unfortunately not everyone was as impressed. A lone figure stood outside the room as if waiting for judgement to be passed. He no longer heard the sounds of the birth but the calm after a storm. He leaned into the swinging doors and stuck his head in. DeDe was the only one to notice and smiled to him and said, "It's a girl. Her names Lynea' Anastacia." 

He choked the knowledge down and forced a half smile, "Congrats." They didn't take any notice of his adverse reaction to the joyous event. It went with the general personality that was the older brother or rather older uncle not that it mattered to him. He wanted nothing to do with them until _she_ was of some kind of use.

He sighed to himself and reached for his cell phone to break the news. There was a Sandaman girl added to the mix. It could lead to problems. He dreaded the inquiry of the Council. Now or never. He dialed.

"They had a girl." He listened to the reply. "Yes but there would have been problems regardless." Pause. I understand Sandeman is the bigger problem. I will find it. Fena 'stol."

* * *

Ironically enough another phone call was made that would change the course of that little life to be pulled in the opposite direction. "Let's call Mom and Dad. They'll be so excited." said her husband. 

"Alright." DeDe said. He turned to the table and grabbed the cell phone and quickly dialed the familiar numbers. It was picked up on the second ring.

"Hello..." a warm golden voice sang out over the phone line.

"Mom?"

"Yes John? Has the baby arrived?"

"Yes, she has and we named her Lynea' Anastacia."

He heard her sigh and could practically see the smile that had to be on her face right now. He realized she had muffled the phone but could still hear her say, "They had a girl, Dear Heart, a baby girl."

"Well of course it would be a baby..." he huffed without any real rancor, "Did they name her already?"

"Yes, dear. It's Lynea' Anastacia." She unmuffled the phone and said to her son,"Well I'll let you go now and enjoy that baby but let both of them sleep. They both need it I'm quite sure about that. Call us tomorrow so we can go ahead and get the house together for ya'll to come home alright? Don't now ya here?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright. Tell DeDe we both are so happy for her. Buh bye now."

"Bye Mom."

Marie walked back into the kitchen to hang up the phone. She came back into the living room and sat down on the loveseat next to her husband sitting in his recliner. She smiled and sighed. "I can't wait to see that baby."

"Well regardless of when they're coming home we are leaving tomorrow to help." said Sandeman moving the pipe around in his mouth and finally pulling it out. "We won't have to leave so early but we'll leave tomorrow no later than 3pm."

"Fine by me Dear Heart." She got up excitement building and realizing she need to pack for the trip leaving Sandeman contemplating the twists of fate.

He sighed and whispered to the room, "The beginning of the end. Finally."


	2. Just the beginning

It was a beautiful spring morning. The young girl woke with a sun beam shining annoyingly on her face.

"Mmmmm, no…" she whined. She groaned first because she knew that sleeping a moment longer was never gonna happen. Another minute passed after looking bleary-eyed over to the old-school wind up Garfield alarm clock; and both the time and date finally registered.

"No, I don't want to go," she mumbled. But she knew she couldn't change the events that would forever change her. A quiet knock on the slightly opened door interrupted her depressing thoughts.

"Good morning, my darling." A mellow tenor voice sung out followed by the owner, a tall, white haired old man.

"I don't want to go, Grandpa! I don't want to be part of it. They're awful people…. Please don't make me, Grandfather." She paused for a moment. "I know! Tell 'em…I'm sick. Yeah, I'm sick. They wouldn't ever want me if that happened. You couldn't pay them enough to take me." His eyes crinkled with laugh lines at the sight of the almost glowing little girl wrapped in Carebear pajamas with the idea of calling in sick. "That's it tell them I'm cursed…weak of body…" To prove her scientific grandfather with undeniable proof, she started coughing with all her might and her Grandfather had to bite his lip from laughing at it all.

"Oh, such excuses coming out of that strong and quite healthy mind. You know as well as I that the Conclave knows exactly the strength of your mind and body. You remember what I have taught and showed you?" his facial expression was no longer laughing but of complete seriousness. She quickly felt the tension and mirrored his example.

"You know I have nadea." Bowing her head in respect, hands flat together as if praying. He smiled softly, tension melting away, and crinkles slightly showing once again and the love for his only grandchild showing through all his motions, "Already the fire burns brightly," he murmured. He reached over lifting her face with a gnarled but gentle finger. "You will most definitely pass the test and it will only be the beginning of your journey. Remember, always remember the lost and the meek…You must fight for them."

"The meek shall inherit the earth." She recited automatically.

He leaned over and kissed the top of her fiery red crown, "It's time to get dressed, your uncle will be here soon to escort you to the Academy for the Test."

"But."

"No buts, breakfast will get cold."

"Alright," she sighed and slid out of bed.

Twenty minutes later, reluctantly following the more that alluring scents of blueberry pancakes with molasses syrup, she plodded dejectedly down the polished but worn wooden stairs. She walked down the hallway quite literally covered with family photos over 70 years worth. Even at 7 yrs old, she knew every face, name, the backstory of each shot, and their rank within the Conclave. Despite being only seven, she had several special abilities without having the required training and more still unknown to her. But at that moment completely normal in her search for the special occasion blueberry pancakes with butter and molasses syrup. Grandma only made them on extra special occasions and they were doubly special because Sobo would never make them at her house even if you paid her.

The kitchen and dining room was her favorite place, beside her bedroom, in the entire house. If Grandmother wasn't in the garden or the sewing room, she was in the kitchen. It seemed like these rooms were always filled with a light and warmth that nothing in the world could destroy and it was always accompanied by giggles and laughter. Her Grandmother loved to cook and have people over for dinner. They lived in a quiet sleepy town and everyone knew who the best cook in town was and everyone looked for to the fairs and such because she'd be cooking up a storm the week before to feed everyone. It was always fattening and made from scratch. She'd always say, 'It was made with love' and she'd always add that she sang while she cooked. 'If you sing while you cook, it will always taste better.'

She wondered what would happen if she slipped a box of Bisquick or a box of Betty Crocker instant potato mix in the cupboard. She seriously considered the idea of her head spinning like in that stupid horror movie she would never watch. It made her giggle but she valued getting three good meals everyday too much to sacrifice. But even that couldn't make her giggle today with the Ceremony looming like a thundercloud threatening hail. It wouldn't have mattered on this day of days if it had been the pancakes, or chocolate covered chocolate ice cream, or dirt from the garden. It all caught on the lump in her throat and made her nauseous.

However, it didn't mean that she was going to disappoint her grandmother. This was a special day. Yeah, right.

"Lynea Anastacia!" She jumped startled out of her musings. "Yes, Grandmother?"

"Weren't you listening to a word I said?"

"I'm sorry Grandmother, I'm just distracted I guess…"

"Well of course she is," my Grandfather said as he walked into the kitchen wearing a navy blue suit.

He must be going to the laboratory. Grandfather walked over, opened one of the cupboards and grabbed his travel coffee mug. He walked over to Grandmother, icing cinnamon buns on the chopping block island. She sidestepped to the right and rinsed her hands, dried them on a yellow check hand towel and leaned into the hug Grandfather gave her. He kissed her cheek and said, "Have a good day dear heart." I smiled watching the scene, wishing it was my parents kitchen and watching them instead but knowing it wasn't possible. It would never happen. I sighed into my half eaten ignored pancakes and caught both of my grandparent's attention.

"Nea, don't look so sad it won't last forever." My grandmother pulled from the embrace, walked over and leaned down to give me a hug. Grasping my face with gentle calloused hands, "I love you forever and always and your parent's would be so proud of you today."

"But what if I fail this Test?"

"You won't."

"How do you know that?"

"I see it in your eyes. You without a doubt will be a force to be reckoned within the Conclave. You have your mother's fire and courage and your father's loyalty and faith."

"How can you see it in my eyes, Grandmother; I don't see it when I look at myself in the mirror."

"You don't know what to look for just yet. It requires using all your senses to see such things."

"What is this 'it' Grandmother? How will I know it?" I guess I understand a little of what she tells me but at the same time I am still confused about my world and the job that I have to do in it. I wish I had more time to understand but I see such faith from them, I don't want to let them down.

"Fire. It is such a bright flame in your eyes, an unquenchable thirst. You are so strong, stronger than you know. Your blood is strong. Remember that…regardless of the future and what it brings good or bad. It will remain strong. Your mother would be so proud of you."

"But Nana," I know deep down she hated the Test. She hated everything it stood for… "thats why I don't want to do this. If she found out somehow she wouldn't want me anymore…I know it."

My Grandfather had stood off to the side listening all the while but decided to step in after finally understanding her doubts. He walked around behind me and rested his heavy, solid hands on my slight shoulders and said, "My dear, she knows even now what you are starting today and she's very proud of you. Now, Lynea this is my last instruction as your nadea, you must remember what I have taught you. You must guard your every thought, word, and action that you have been taught with your very life. You are its sole possessor. They must be kept alive if even just to pass them on to the next generation or it comes to pass in these days. The Conclave is your enemy. Remember that always remember that. They seek to possess everything no matter who they destroy in the process. Learn everything you can; their strengths, weaknesses and therein lies the ability to destroy them and save humanity. No matter what they tell you do not follow it blindly or naively but know that in the end it will lead to humanity's destruction and their gain. Don't believe it Lynea…never believe it. Never." I don't think Grandfather realized that he was slightly shaking me as if by mere force of movement and sound I would obey. But I don't need that I already know the truth and it will set me free when the time comes from this hell. Somehow I just know it will. I realized after a moment that he was waiting for a response. "Yes, Nadea," I reply as if reassuring him tenth fold with the word, "I will continue to remember those lessons and guard them."

It was as if the magic words had been spoken and the tension in the room shattered like shards of smoky glass. The sun even seemed to shine more brightly in the room and all three relaxed, smiling. My Grandfather bent his head down and kissed the top of my head. Grandmother stood up and kissed both of my cheeks. I had never suffered from the lack of affection in all of my seven years that I can remember. I don't know how I will cope at the Academy after the Test.

"Ooh, I'm going to be late if I don't leave now." Grandfather said walking around grabbing at his travel coffee mug, I looked over at Grandmother rolling her eyes, and ever present cane with the hereditary symbol of a lion rampant. I went back to eating my cold pancakes but even tasting better than minutes better. He was almost to the navy blue Buick when I remembered a promise. I ran out to the car.

"Grandfather…" I breathlessly tried to catch his attention.

"Yes, Nea?"

"I almost forgot…"

"Forgot what?"

"I forgot to tell Joshua that I won't be back for a while because of the Test. I wanted to at least try to get a painting lesson in before I left." Grandfather smiled a little and said, "He would have liked to do that very much."

"I know that's why I told him about it and I made a promised him as well."

"Nea." Grandfather lost the smile and frowned.

"I know but I thought that this was a promise I would be able to keep. Would you tell him for me?"

"Very well, I'll tell him." He moved to sit in the car and I walked to the open driver door. I grabbed the door, walked around it gravel crunching and gave him a hug and kiss of my own. I put my hands together, bowed my head to show respect and replied, "Thank you, Nadea. I am in your debt. Fen astol Grandfather."

"It will be a while till we meet next and you most certainly be grown. The only debt you will ever carry will be to humanity. It is more than enough. I love you my ron wentha." He nodded his head and replied, "Fen astol."

It wasn't till many years later that I would see my grandfather. I stood at the beginning of the driveway and watched until I could no longer see that old blue Buick. It took awhile, he drives like my Grandmother once said, "positively glacial". That never fails to make me smile. I looked down at my wrist watch and realized I only had a couple hours left. When my uncle came to tell me of the Test, he mentioned that I would need to pack to move into the dormitory right after passing the Test. He was also quite assured I'd pass the test, but I still had doubts. He never told me what would happen if I didn't pass it but I refuse to focus on failure I won't do it. I still gotta pack. I ran back up to my room. Despite the fact my IQ is quite high I still am a kid and it will most definitely take a while to pack. Before today I had put off packing refusing to accept the inevitable but it was still there. Looming like…like a thundercloud. Horrific at that, you know it could describe my room, on and add the miracle because that's what it would take to get all packed. Well I guess I could call Uncle to see about what to take.

So I went to call him and found out they aren't completely boring. I could bring some extras like music and posters etc. Well good my LotR posters are definitely going.

"Well it only took 1½ hours to get all packed. Good thing Uncle isn't here yet."

"Lynea, its time to leave the cars here," my grandmother called up the stairs.

"Right on time…" I mumbled slinging my grafittied backpack on my shoulder. I walked over grabbed my carry-on another big duffle and my Grandfather's old suitcase. For the second time that morning, I plodded down the staircase not toward the familiar and my grandparents but to the unknown dangers and my estranged uncle. I'm pretty sure that the only reason he came back here was to get back at my Grandfather. Planning for his future and what would become mine.

Authors note: I've created some words that are "Minoan" and therefore used within this society. Just for future reference if I miss let me know. please ::grin::

Nadea- means respected elder or teacher

Ron wentha- means literally "my child".


End file.
